The Jealous
by daynaa
Summary: EC!EC! Post ep for Killer Date in season three. Sexual references, yeah.


CSI: Miami Fanfiction:

A/N: So I have not written Miami in a while, but earlier today or well, technically yesterday now, haha, daseyislove messaged me asking me to write a post ep for the episode Killer Date, so this is for her. And of course, just because I am me, and by her request, it is Eric Calleigh! Also, I have been playing a little too much avatar high lately ahah, oh summer boredom, so I might be really corny, cliché. Please excuse that.

I'm adding onto this now that I have written some of the story. It's a weird, weird way that I am writing it, and I hope you don't hate it : )! If everyone hates it I'll just write a new one, I suppose. I just feel like writing right now, and yeah, okay, story time.

Disclaimer: I own nothing, nothing at all.

--&

Toothing. Random anonymous sex. It shouldn't be a big deal, right? Eric is my colleague. My friend. He is my friend and my colleague and it shouldn't be a big deal. Why shouldn't he go have sex with a random, anonymous woman? Well, besides the fact that it could be absolutely _anyone _that he's sleeping with or maybe the fact that he could contract any number of sexually transmitted infections or maybe because to many people the whole situation would seem just a little dysfunctional... besides those things, there is no reason that he shouldn't do it. No reason at all. I mean, if I wanted to I could go have sex with a random, anonymous man. I suppose for me it would be a little more risky, since you know, I have the ability to get pregnant and Eric doesn't... I wonder if he thought of that. What if he were to get a girl pregnant and well, she was random and anonymous to him, he was random and anonymous to her and he could have a child and not even know about it. He could have multiple children by this point! That was about where my thought process was when I rolled my eyes and told him that he should use protection. Is it weird that it's not awkward when I tell him that? Or maybe it's awkward for him and I'm so busy being jealous that I didn't even notice. Busy being jealous. Did I just say... No. I am _so _not jealous of a random, anonymous woman who got to have sex with Eric Delko. I wouldn't even want to have sex with him. And there's obviously no way he would want to have sex with me, or he wouldn't have gone looking for a random, anonymous woman. Why wouldn't he just get a girlfriend? He could have children. Children! As in plural! I wonder if he even thinks of these things...

I definitely did not intend to tell her that. But I didn't intend to lose my badge either, so I guess last night kind of backfired when I weigh the well, fun part with the consequences. And let's face it, with toothing, I'm running the risk of running into some major consequences. Calleigh finding out that I went toothing was one of those consequences. Besides the ones directly pertaining to my physical health, Calleigh finding out was _the _biggest consequence. It may seem weird, since she's not my girlfriend or anything... if Calleigh were my girlfriend there is absolutely no way I would be toothing. No way. But she's not, so why should her finding out that I am having sex with random, anonymous women be a big deal to me? That is a good question. A good question, because it shouldn't. It's not like I want her to my girlfriend. If I did, I'd just well, ask her! I can ask a random, anonymous woman to have sex with me, surely I can ask Calleigh Duquesne out. She's just my best friend who happens to be sort of attractive. Well, extremely attractive. Absolutely beautiful. And you know, intelligent, obviously, and who handles guns on a regular basis. If that isn't hot, I don't know what is. As if I could ever ask her out. I'm just her random friend and colleague who she is disappointed in for sleeping with random, anonymous women. She would never say yes to me.

--&

"Eric." Calleigh sighed, collapsing beside him on the break room's couch. "You found it."

"After this whole mess happened. I screwed up. I don't think I've ever screwed up this big before." Eric ranted in defeat.

"You're just lucky Horatio likes you so much," Calleigh teased.

"It's true, though. He should have fired me." Eric sighed.

"Eric, look at me." When he didn't comply with her instruction, she gently put her hand on his cheek and turned his head to face her. "Horatio knows that there was a reason you were toothing because it's not like you Eric. That's why I was so ... surprised, when you told me. What's wrong Eric? Why?"

"I don't know, Cal. I just... did it. I don't know why, there's nothing wrong, no reason." Eric tried to sell her on that knowing it would never work. This was Calleigh, she knew him better than anyone else and even Ryan wouldn't have bought that one, and Ryan was pretty gullible.

"Eric. Do you honestly think I'm going to believe that?" The look on his face told her no. "We're going out."

"Out?" Calleigh wasn't usually one to change so quickly from finding out what was wrong with a friend to well, going out.

"Out. Out of the crime lab, out of our positions here, just out. For one night. You are Eric, and I am Calleigh and that is the end of the story." Removing his excuses for not asking Calleigh out, Eric decided, was probably an intimidating situation. It was however, one that he could not resist.

"Okay." And that was how, an hour later, Eric found himself sitting in silence on the beach. Given other circumstances, perhaps, it would have been relaxing or romantic. Her hand in his as the colours of the setting sun danced along the gently rolling waves. Into shore and back out again, recast. In and out. If only everything were that simple. It had started at one of their favourite, and most frequented restaurants, halfway between her place and his. And so began the _real _Calleigh Duquesne inquisition.

"Eric, maybe you should think about getting a girlfriend." What? _What! _That wasn't the inquisition Eric was expecting at all. In fact, of all the things that could have come out of Calleigh's mouth right then, he'd prepared himself for lectures, safety talks, the 'why did you do it' approach or possibly even total avoidance until she cooled down some more, but not this. Not this at all.

"I should get a girlfriend." Eric stated quietly. "Where would you suggest I get this girlfriend?" He wasn't naive enough to ask why.

"I guess, if you wanted, I could set you up with someone. I must know someone who would be willing to you know, date you." He didn't know whether or not to laugh or cry at the irony of it all. Maybe, he decided, it would be most helpful to share the irony. That way he didn't have to laugh or cry, as it may seem a bit inappropriate following the line she had just spoken. So he went out on a limb.

"You know, the night before he ... the night before, we were out at a club and he told me he was tired of me picking up the same brunettes every night. Well, they weren't the same, as he clarified, but they might as well have been. Then he'd tease me about how I'd lost all my values and my sense of being the good natured, catholic school boy I'd been in years before, and he was teasing, but we both knew that there was seriousness behind it. And he told me he could set me up with someone he knew and that she'd be able to put up with me and reform me to my old ways, and then the next night he was gone. He was gone, and he's still gone."

"Eric," She wasn't teasing now. "That's why you..." She paused to regain her composure. She should have gotten this... jealousy, or whatever it was anyways, out of her system earlier today. "tooth." He nodded his agreement and her heart almost broke completely. "I'm sorry Eric."

"For what?" He thought _he _was the one doing things wrong, the one needing to apologize.

"For being presumptuous, letting my jealously cloud my judgement and my immediate reaction of disappointment hinder me from finding out what was wrong with you earlier today..." Bad choice of words, she trailed off as the alarm bells in her head started ringing as she realized she'd admitted to him that she had been jealous. She just said she was jealous. Jealous! He needed to say something witty now or...

"You were jealous of me for losing my badge?" He grinned lopsidedly at her, letting her know that she didn't have to leave in a panic over the admission she wasn't quite ready to make. She hit him lightly on the arm as she struggled to contain the laugh bubbling in her throat. "Come on." He'd held his hand out to her then, just as he did when they reached the beach. Over the warm sand and into the sunset they sat at the edge of the water now, not protesting when the waves moving in and out got their feet wet, though Calleigh did shriek a little when the wave receded high enough to dampen the bottom of her pants. He moved his hand from where it lay atop hers between them and set it gently around her shoulder because this night may have started about her comforting him, or saving him, or something equally heroic but now it was about him helping her. This is what they did. "I miss him, so much. So much it usually hurts, but when I'm toothing it doesn't. Because I forget. I guess I just got tired of the alcohol, and I was hurt and I couldn't handle the constant fear that I'd get called in and I'd be drunk and well, I guess I didn't factor my badge being taken into the equation but at least I was sober."

"Eric," He didn't even have to look at her face to know that she was blaming herself. She was blaming herself for him toothing; she probably would find a way to blame herself for Speed's death if he asked her to, though he never would, because that's what Calleigh did. It killed him sometimes just as much as knowing they'd never have Tim back, to see her beating herself up over things she couldn't change. Things that weren't her fault. Yet Calleigh would take the blame for anything if it meant lessening the hurt of someone she loved. "It's just, why couldn't you come to me instead of..." What did she expect him to say to her? Hey Cal, so I was thinking about toothing, but if instead you would rather volunteer to sleep with me... right. In his dreams, really.

"I guess I wouldn't have known how to approach the topic."

"Yeah." They settled into a silence that was only interrupted by seagulls and waves.

"You said you were jealous."

"Yes."

"Jealous of..." Pointed look. "Oh."

"I didn't mean to... I'm sorry if this makes things... Look, Eric I just meant that..." She was rambling, and beyond cute, and impulsively Eric leant over and pressed his lips to hers. Moments later, pulling away, he mumbled something incoherent.

"I just thought..." This time it was Calleigh that initiated the kiss.

"Yes, I was jealous." He kissed her again, "Because she got to do that."

"You don't know how long I've waited to do that."

"I wish you wouldn't have waited," Calleigh smiled as their lips once again met, she was quickly getting addicted to the sensation.

"It's irrelevant now." He smiled. "I guess I can let Horatio know that losing my badge while toothing won't be a problem anymore."

"You should let him know that toothing in general won't be a problem anymore." Calleigh advised playfully.

"There's nothing random or anonymous about this." He laughed. Once again, her hand in his, silhouettes against the setting sun, they made their way along the sand. And toothing and jealousy were out of the equation.

--&

A/N: Hahhahha. So I hope this makes sense, and such. I wrote a lot of this, well all of it actually, ahah on little sleep, and the last half of it while conversing with some four year olds. We were watching a movie, and at the end of it haha there was a kiss, and all the kids were like: EWWWW I can't even watch this! Ew! Is it over yet!? I'll never be able to do that in real life. Hahah, oh they make me laugh. Anyhow, I hope that it wasn't terrible : ) and that everyone, but daseyislove especially enjoyed it!

Reviews are wonderful ; )!


End file.
